


we both made promises

by 40sweethearts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Deserves Better, DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40sweethearts/pseuds/40sweethearts
Summary: Bucky really never given much thought about the way he would die.He has been facing death for more than a century now. He doesn't know why he was terrified when death finally came knocking at his door.





	we both made promises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War! Don't read any further if you don't want the movie to be spoiled for you. 
> 
> Honestly I'm still grieving after watching it, even after the second time around it seemed to hurt even more. If you haven't seen it yet I don't recommend you do (I'm lying, go watch it)

Bucky really never given much thought about the way he would die. 

 

His entire life has been one battle between life and death. From growing up in Brooklyn, his parents barely scrapping by with enough money to get them food, then Steve’s Ma dying and Bucky taking the responsibility of having to care for Steve. He didn't mind, really, he had been doing it his whole life. He sacrificed hours at the dock so him and Steve could have a decent meal, for Steve’s medication and if it meant giving Steve his food some times because he looked so frail and thin, nobody had to know other than himself.

 

Bucky has been facing death for more than a century now. He doesn't know why he was terrified when death finally came knocking at his door. 

 

He felt so light, more than he had in a long time and it should've been a sign that something was wrong. With each step he took in the forest he felt like he was floating. 

 

Thanos had just vanished to fuck knows where, and there is nothing they can do to stop him. 

 

Bucky takes a look at his surroundings, vaguely hearing others around him but he picks out a voice throughout all of the others. 

 

He follows the sound of Steve’s voice, _somethings wrong, he doesn't feel right,_ he shakes the thoughts from his head. Step after step the feeling in his chest tightens, he doesn't know what the fuck is happening, but he’s scared. God, he’s so fucking scared because he doesn't feel right and all he wants is Steve, _where the fuck is Steve?_

 

Bucky exits out of the trees, and by then, he knows. 

 

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice comes out shaky and he prays to every single fucking God out there that this isn't it for him. He looks down at the gun in his hands, but everything else is vanishing right before his eyes. He takes one final look at Steve, _his_ Steve, before everything around him goes black.

 

And really, dying in the face of somebody you have loved for more than a century seems like a pretty good way to go. 

 

**

 

When Thanos is gone, everything around Steve is so quiet. At this point, he doesn't know what to do. 

 

“Where is he?” Steve turns around, eyes searching for Thanos as if he is going to pop out any minute and attack.

 

Thor stays quiet though. He turns to look at Steve, chest heaving and motionless as they both take in their surroundings. 

 

Steve doesn't know where everybody else is at. he see’s Wanda hovering over Visions body, he steps towards her when he hears it.

 

“Steve?” Steve whips back around, Bucky walking out of the trees towards him but something is wrong. 

 

In all of his life, Bucky has always been the stronger one between the two of them. Every challenge he faced, he did it without a second thought. He has always been so fucking strong, so when Steve hears his name fall from Bucky’s lips, his blood runs cold. In his entire life, he has never heard Bucky sound scared before until now. 

 

Steve wants to believe that it didn't hurt Bucky because he has already been through so much pain, fought harder than anybody. 

 

When it happens, when Bucky vanishes right before his eyes, Steve doesn't want to believe it. A century of fighting for their lives to be taken away with the snap of a finger. 

 

Steve slowly walks over to the pile of ashes laying on the floor in front of him, he drops to his knees and puts his hand where his best friend, his _life,_ stood only minutes ago. This wasn't how it was supposed to end for them. They still had so much time together, rebuilding their lives and making something out of it. 

 

Steve lost Bucky two times. 

 

And when Bucky died, all things soft, beautiful and bright went with him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many theories on Avengers 4 that I really want to write down into actual stories, which I might if I have the time but let me know your theories if you have any!


End file.
